First Time Thing
by Linge
Summary: It was supposed to be a night of drinks and conversation between friends, but as the night goes on it turns into something else… Femslash. Naturally, there's a whole lot of smut!


**First Time Thing**

"So… what was your first time like?"

Kathryn looked up from her glass of wine to find Regina eyeing her playfully, and she arched her eyebrow in return, making the other woman laugh.

She had invited Regina over for a moms' night in, even though they were technically sitting outside, on the patio. It was a warm evening, and the sun still hadn't quite set. John was away for the weekend, something work related, and Kathryn couldn't think of a better way to spend her Saturday night; she really enjoyed spending time with the "other mom".

"Oh god, my first time. Really?"

"Oh _yeah_ ," Regina confirmed with a smirk. "Give it up, Kennish."

"Okay, well… it was freshman year of college," Kathryn began, biting her bottom lip. "And it was painfully awkward." She made a hand gesture to signify that this was the end of her story.

"Oh no! You are _not_ getting off that easily," Regina teased. "Give me the dirty details, please."

Kathryn giggled. "Well, _I_ was painfully awkward. It felt like some sort of crime to still be a virgin in college, so my friends took me out to this seedy bar full of other college kids. I went along reluctantly." She shook her head, before continuing. "They forced me into this tight, black _thing_. I was horrified," she recalled with a small laugh.

" _Thing?_ " Regina inquired, looking amused.

"Some might have called it a dress, but I'm not so sure it qualified," Kathryn shrugged, lifting her glass of wine to take a sip.

Regina laughed loudly at that. "I have to admit, I'm getting some pretty fantastic mental images already." _Mainly of you in a skimpy dress_ , she thought to herself.

"You're evil," Kathryn smirked.

Regina pursed her lips. "Tell me something I don't already know. So then what happened? Did someone come up to you and sweep you off your feet?"

"Hah! Wouldn't that have been something! My friends were practically parading me around, trying to pimp me out or something, so I spent most of the evening attempting to hide from them. It really was the worst."

"Sounds like you had horrible friends," Regina commented.

"You got that right! So anyway… this guy from my creative writing class came up to me, asking me if I was okay. I must have looked pretty miserable," she chuckled. "He bought me a drink, and we talked, and then… well, you know. We went back to his room to check out his 'poetry collection'." Kathryn grimaced at the memory.

"How original," Regina laughed. "I bet that was the start of a long and beautiful relationship."

"I never spoke to him again," Kathryn said wryly. "I liked him, he was cute, but… I was so awkward back then, you can't even begin to imagine."

"You're still pretty awkward, actually," Regina teased. _In the sexiest possible way…_

"Thanks," Kathryn quipped sarcastically. "What about _your_ first time?" she smirked.

"Well," Regina began, returning the smirk, "I've actually had _two_ first times."

"Ooh, do tell!" Kathryn urged.

"My very first time was in the backseat of my mother's car. I was sixteen, and the guy was someone I was going out with at the time. And when I say 'going out', I mean make-out sessions in questionable places," she laughed, pulling a face.

Kathryn chuckled loudly. "And your second 'first time'?"

Regina smiled. "I was nineteen, and I had this friend… Maria. We had been friends for over a year, and I'd always sort of… _liked_ her."

"Really?" Kathryn raised her eyebrows. This had certainly turned out to be an interesting evening.

"Are you surprised?" Regina asked with genuine curiosity.

"Kind of," Kathryn admitted. "Or, maybe not. I don't know. I'm not like, shocked or anything." She smiled, biting her lip.

 _Stop biting your lip like that, you gorgeous woman. I want to kiss you so badly._

"So what happened with Maria?" Kathryn inquired.

"We were… a thing… kind of… for a couple of months. But then she met this guy, and we just drifted apart after that." Regina shrugged. "I learned my lesson, though: never get involved with a friend." She smiled, and supressed the urge to laugh at the sheer irony of that statement. The lesson clearly hadn't been very powerful, because here she was again, having feelings for someone she considered a friend. Not that anything would happen between them, obviously, but if she ever got the chance, she knew she would take it.

Kathryn was intrigued. Regina was so different from any of her other friends, but she had quickly become the best friend she'd ever had. She found her inspiring, and incredibly interesting, and she was so much fun to be around.

"Have you dated a lot of women?"

"Three," Regina said simply. "You know… when Angelo came into my life, and then disappeared…" She paused for a second. "When he left, I didn't date much for a while. I was practically celibate," she chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure you weren't celibate," Kathryn smirked. "A hottie like yourself? Please."

Regina's stomach fluttered. _Hottie_. Her lips curled into a smile, and she leaned forward. "Maybe not entirely. The third woman I dated came along a few years after that."

Kathryn grinned widely. "There you go." She paused for a moment, studying the other woman intently. "So… what about now?" she asked playfully.

"What do you mean?" Regina countered, trying to dance around the question.

Kathryn glanced at her inquisitively. "Is there anyone special?"

A chuckle escaped Regina's mouth. "I think my _mother_ has a more exciting sex life than I do right now," she quipped.

"I don't know enough about Adriana's sex life to determine exactly what that means," Kathryn laughed. "But you don't sound too thrilled," she added, her tone of voice a mixture between amused and sympathetic.

"It's been a bit of a dry spell," Regina admitted, smiling wryly. "The most exciting thing in my life right now are nights on the couch, alone with a tub of ice cream."

"Well, my life isn't very exciting either," Kathryn joked. "Having to pick up dirty socks, listen to sports talk, and get blamed whenever there's something that's gone missing, like car keys, or the remote, or the _shaving cream_ even though there is absolutely no reason why I would even have _touched_ the stuff… not exactly living the dream." She rolled her eyes, but it was said in jest. "Honestly, how hard is it to put things back in their place?"

Regina shook her head. "In my experience? Pretty hard," she laughed. "Angelo was a clean freak, which was just exhausting at times."

"I can imagine," Kathryn chuckled softly. "It's amazing what you put up with when you love someone, isn't it?" she mused, smiling wryly. Regina chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. Kathryn knew that she still missed Angelo terribly, though, and she decided to change the conversation back to someone who hadn't died of an aneurism no more than a year ago.

"But back to more important things!" she said playfully. "Who is this _special someone_ you _clearly_ don't want to tell me about?" She arched her eyebrow, and the other woman feigned innocence.

"I'm sure I don't know _what_ you are talking about," she stated coolly.

"Oh, come on!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Just tell me!"

"It's really nothing," Regina objected.

"No, it's definitely _something_ ," Kathryn said, with a knowing look. "It's not like I'm going to judge you or anything, and now I'm really curious, so tell me. Tell me!" She grinned in that goofy way of hers, and Regina knew she was going to cave in eventually.

"Fine," she relented. "There _is_ someone. Happy now?"

Kathryn giggled. "Absolutely not. Who is he?"

The other woman remained silent, and Kathryn immediately amended the question. "Or who is _she_?"

Regina was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Her head was spinning, and _she_ wasn't the one with alcohol in her system. "She's just…" _She's just what?_ What was she going to say? "It doesn't matter," she eventually sighed.

Kathryn seemed to be studying her closely, and she could swear there was a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Does she know you like her?" she finally asked.

Regina felt a familiar ache in the pit of her stomach. She managed to shake her head.

"Why not?" Kathryn inquired softly.

"Because it's never going to happen."

"How do you know that?" Kathryn challenged, her eyes fixed on hers. Regina felt as if they were penetrating her soul, or something.

"Trust me," she said, in a near whisper.

Kathryn had never seen Regina like this before. She was usually the more confident of the two, so seeing her this insecure was a completely new experience. It seemed very hard for her to talk about this woman, so it had to be more than just a simple crush.

"Tell me about her," Kathryn said, with that warm, encouraging tone that always tugged at Regina's heartstrings. Her smile was gentle. Kind. _Beautiful_.

"She's got this incredible presence," Regina began, hesitantly, not really sure what she was getting herself into. "She walks into a room, and instantly lights it up. She has the most adorable laugh, the kind that can make even the crappiest of days better just from the sound of it. She's kind, but fierce, and _strong_." She sighed, her expression turning wistful. "She has legs to die for, and beautiful eyes. Sometimes, when she's not aware of it, I stare at her amazing figure, mentally undressing her, and… god, I sound pathetic," she grimaced, laughing despite herself. But then she noticed that Kathryn had tears in her eyes.

"Not at all," she whispered. "That was beautiful. You should tell her."

Regina took a deep breath, mesmerised by Kathryn's glossy gaze. She was suddenly so caught up in the moment that she was no longer thinking clearly. "I just did," she whispered.

At first, Kathryn was convinced that she must have misheard. "Wait… what?"

Regina covered her face with her hands. "Oh god. _Oh god_." Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible.

"Regina…" Kathryn whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry!" Regina blurted out, her eyes full of regret. "That just slipped out. I didn't mean to say that!"

But Kathryn was in a daze. "You've… you've mentally undressed me?"

"In about a hundred different ways," Regina admitted without thinking, and immediately her eyes widened. "No, stop! Please, can we just leave it?" Panic was spreading throughout every inch of her body. This wasn't happening. _Surely_ this wasn't happening!

Kathryn turned to look at her, and her expression was now pained. Regina was crumbling to pieces. She'd really messed up this time. _She hates me. I can't blame her._

Kathryn, on the other hand, was still trying to process it all. Her mind was reeling. It didn't make any sense. How could Regina have feelings for _her?_ What was she supposed to do with this piece of information? This changed _everything_. She was trying, desperately, to sort out her feelings, but she couldn't think straight.

"I need to…" she mumbled to herself, as she stood up. She registered the fear in Regina's eyes, but words appeared to have temporarily deserted her, so the only thing she could do was to turn around and walk off into the house. Her head was still spinning, and she needed her thoughts to calm down.

Watching, horrified, as Kathryn walked away, tears welled up in Regina's eyes. Without thinking, she jumped to her feet and ran after her.

"Kathryn, wait!" Her voice quivered, and the tears finally spilled over, rolling down her cheeks as she followed the other woman into the house.

She found Kathryn in the living room, leaning against the wall, halfway turned towards it with her shoulder supporting her weight. She was shaking gently, and she emitted a small sob, quickly followed by another one. The sight of her nearly broke Regina's heart; she had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't take it back. She couldn't pretend like she hadn't said it. Kathryn was upset, which was the _last thing_ she had wanted. This was bad. She was pretty sure she had just ruined everything.

Still, she couldn't contain herself; she approached the other woman carefully, and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. Kathryn sobbed loudly at that, before lifting her head and turning towards her, revealing a tearstained face and slightly puffy eyes. She still looked so painfully gorgeous.

She searched Kathryn's eyes, and realised that she looked absolutely terrified. What was she so afraid of?

Eventually, the other woman's focus shifted onto Regina's hand, which was still on her shoulder, and then she pulled away from her as if she'd been burned, hitting the wall with her back. It was like the wall offered some form of security, like she was clinging onto a lifeline. She was shaking, and she closed her eyes, taking deep, shaky breaths, clearly attempting to pull herself together. It didn't look like it was working, though.

Her eyes remained closed, and eventually Regina couldn't take it anymore. She closed the small gap between them, putting her hands on the other woman's waist as she leaned in to whisper in her ear: "It's okay. It's going to be fine."

Kathryn's breath hitched in her throat, and Regina's hands gently traced up her bare arms and over her shoulders, until they were framing her face. She ran her thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away her tears, and then Kathryn finally opened her eyes again. _Her eyes…_ they always made Regina so weak. She attempted a smile, still holding Kathryn's face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she continued. "Yes, I have feelings for you, and yes, I find you absolutely gorgeous, but it really doesn't matter, okay?" She was falling to pieces as she spoke these words, but she managed to keep her voice steady, and her tone gentle.

Kathryn remained quiet, just gazing into her eyes. She seemed almost lost, and her expression had become unreadable.

"Kiss me," she finally whispered.

Regina's heart skipped a beat. "Wha… what?"

"Just _kiss me_."

Regina's hands carefully ventured into Kathryn's beautiful, wavy hair, and her heart felt as if it was about to burst out of her chest. She slowly leaned in until their lips brushed, and Kathryn's breath hitched multiple times as she inhaled sharply in response to it. Regina was beginning to feel dizzy, her mouth just hovering close to Kathryn's as she tried to savour the intensity of the moment, and then she finally covered the other woman's lips with hers. The kiss was soft and tentative at first, but it quickly deepened, and Kathryn wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, pulling her closer. Regina felt like she was drowning, in the best possible way, as she kissed the other woman soundly, their tongues intertwining almost desperately. Losing all self-control, she pushed herself up against Kathryn, effectively pinning her to the wall. The other woman sighed against her mouth, and Regina's heart soared at the sound of it. It was definitely one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard.

She started tracing the curves of Kathryn's body, running her hands all the way down to her hips, and then back up across her stomach. She brushed her fingers feather-lightly over her ribs, and Kathryn trembled from her touch. When her hands eventually raked over her breasts, the other woman actually whimpered, and _god_ , Regina was so turned by now that it was almost ridiculous. This woman was _ridiculously_ sexy, and now that she had her hands on her she was losing her grip on reality.

They finally broke off the kiss, both in desperate need of an oxygen refill, but their foreheads remained pressed together.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Regina asked breathlessly.

" _God_ , yes," Kathryn breathed.

Regina pulled back just far enough to look into Kathryn's eyes, and her fingers traced the outline of her face. "You're so gorgeous," she whispered. "I want to take you to bed, and tear this dress off, and then adore every inch of you. Will you let me do that?"

Kathryn's eyes were closed again, and her breathing was ragged, but she managed to nod, and Regina led her away from the wall and began steering her towards the stairs. They almost tumbled over each other up the steps, and once they were upstairs, Regina pulled Kathryn to her, kissing her desperately as she once again started manoeuvring her backwards, her hands placed firmly on the other woman's waist.

"In here," Kathryn mumbled against her mouth, pushing the door into the guestroom open with her foot, and they tumbled into bed in a frenzy of kisses and touches. Kathryn was firmly pushed down into the sheets, and Regina was _aching_ with the need to get her hands on her bare skin. She wanted to make this woman fall apart. She wanted to make her scream.

Kathryn was so high on sensation and feelings, she felt drunk, and she arched her back, gripping the sheets as she tried to hold onto some shred of control. It was so different, being touched by another woman, but it was definitely different in a good way. In an _amazing_ way, even. That rational part of her, the part that knew this was wrong, that she was cheating on her husband… that part seemed to have disappeared, along with every other rational thought she'd ever had. She gasped as she felt Regina's hand brush against the light fabric of her underwear, and the other woman broke off the kiss, sitting up as she started to tug at the hem of her dress. She inched it up, slowly but surely, until she'd pulled it up far enough to expose her bra. Lifting herself up slightly, she allowed Regina to tear it off completely, and the other woman proceeded to throw it onto the floor.

"God, Kathryn," Regina breathed. "You're so beautiful. You're perfect."

Kathryn's head was spinning. "Lies," she whispered, biting her bottom lip firmly.

Regina laughed, the sound low and husky, and then her lips hovered over hers again. "I don't lie," she whispered back, before capturing her lips in another kiss. Kathryn moaned softly, and Regina trembled as Kathryn's fingers ran down her sides, tugging at the material of her skirt.

"I need you…" Kathryn managed against Regina's mouth, her voice breaking. "I need you to get out of these clothes…"

Regina complied, sitting up quickly, practically ripping her skirt and blouse off, and then she was back on top of Kathryn, pinning her to the mattress, kissing her soundly. Kathryn's fingers brushed over her bare back, sending shivers down her spine. She still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

 _Heaven help me, she's so intoxicating_.

This, however, was an intoxication Regina could handle. This was nothing like the buzz of alcohol; this was _better_. _This_ was the only high she needed. The way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way her skin felt beneath her fingertips… everything about Kathryn was a hundred times better than a drink.

Placing kisses down the other woman's neck, Regina set out to do exactly what she had said she would; she was going to admire every inch of her, and get to know her body. She wanted to find all the right buttons, and then push them; she didn't want to leave any part of her unexplored. Nibbling on Kathryn's earlobe, she brushed her fingers up the insides of her arms, and the other woman shivered, and moaned softly, which was music to Regina's ears. She continued to kiss her way down her neck, making note of every shiver, tremble and whimper.

Reaching underneath her back, Regina unhooked Kathryn's bra, and the other woman arched her back before allowing her to tear the garment off completely. Regina threw it to the floor, and turned her attention back to the breath-taking sight that was now right in front of her. She started placing open-mouthed kisses across her chest, eventually reaching her new target; she used the tip of her tongue to trace around her nipple, and Kathryn gasped, arching her back once more. Regina used her hand to cup the other breast, teasing the nipple with her fingers, and Kathryn's breathing was getting increasingly laboured. She was trembling, clearly losing control, and Regina's heart was pounding in her chest as she absorbed it all; it was amazing, seeing the effect she was having on this woman.

Kathryn was aware that she was now trembling uncontrollably, and she was gripping the sheets with both hands as Regina continued her sweet torture. She was now placing kisses all over her stomach, and tracing the tip of her tongue across her ribs, causing some sharp, high-pitched sounds to escape her mouth. She was losing it. She was spinning madly.

"Regina…" she whimpered. "Please… I can't…"

But Regina didn't seem to have any intentions of stopping just yet. She had now reached her final piece of underwear, and Kathryn's breath hitched harshly as Regina's lips came into contact with the light fabric. She suddenly felt very lightheaded, and she closed her eyes, trying to retain some control over herself, but it was completely futile because the next thing she felt was Regina's tongue as it traced along the edges of her panties. God, she was _so helpless_ now.

Kathryn's underwear was entirely soaked at this point, and Regina ached to finish what she had started. She wanted to touch her and make her feel things she'd never felt before, and she wanted, more than anything, to see her come. She wanted to send her over the edge.

Hooking her fingers under the elastic band of those soaking wet panties, Regina slowly tugged them down Kathryn's legs; enjoying the view as she other woman squirmed, biting her bottom lip hard. Crawling back on top of her, Regina once again captured Kathryn's lips with hers, kissing her fervently as she gently slipped one finger inside of her. The other woman whimpered against her mouth, and Regina deepened the kiss before inserting a second finger, curling them slightly until she was rubbing them against a spot that made Kathryn tremble almost violently. She slowly released her lips, because she wanted to see this. She wanted to capture the images so they could stay with her forever.

Kathryn's eyes were squeezed shut. Her lips were slightly parted, and strands of hair were now stuck to her sweaty skin. Regina couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than this, and she pushed her fingers further in to search for her g-spot, watching the other woman's face for confirmation. When Kathryn produced what sounded like a high-pitched sob, she figured that she'd found it, and she continued the same movement whilst pressing her thumb against her clit.

"Oh my god!" Kathryn cried, arching her back. " _Oh my god!_ "

Regina's heart soared at the sound of Kathryn's voice, and the sight of her face contorting with pleasure.

"You're so gorgeous," she whispered against her lips, before covering them with her own, kissing her desperately. She then buried her face into the other woman's neck, as her fingers started to speed up, rubbing intensely against the same spot repeatedly until a variation of syllables were flying out of Kathryn's mouth. She pulled back so she could see her face again, because she really didn't want to miss this.

"You're perfect, Kathryn. My god, you're beautiful. I want to see you let go."

The other woman made another sob-like sound, and her breathing was so ragged it could only be a matter of seconds now.

"Just let it go," Regina whispered, as she curled her fingers one last time, and Kathryn came, screaming her name and shaking violently. She was tugging at her own hair, and Regina slowly pulled her fingers out, caressing her lovingly; watching in awe as the intensity of the orgasm ran its course.

Eventually, Kathryn's breathing slowed down, and her body loosened up as her heart rate returned to something that resembled normalcy.

"Wow," Regina breathed.

"Yeah, wow…" Kathryn agreed. "That was… wow. You're amazing."

Regina's heart skipped a beat at those words. "You know, I've imagined what that would look like so many times… but that was so much more beautiful than anything I've ever pictured."

Kathryn's lips curled into a sweet smile. "What are you talking about?" she giggled. "I'm a mess. You've reduced me to a _complete mess_."

Regina chuckled, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the other woman's lips.

"Mission accomplished, then," she murmured.

Kathryn hummed softly, closing her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again there was a spark in them, and she was smirking.

"And now it's your turn," she said playfully.

"Oh, you don't have to…" Regina protested weakly, but Kathryn interrupted her.

"I want to."

"Okay," Regina whispered, once again feeling enchanted by Kathryn's gaze, and she lay back down onto the mattress.

Kathryn hovered over her, looking into her eyes and biting her lip nervously.

"I may not be as good at it as you are," she said quietly. "But I'm going to try, and you can guide me through it," she smirked.

"I can assure you that once _you_ start touching me, I won't be able to say anything coherent," Regina whispered, her breathing already heavy and unsteady.

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Kathryn murmured, climbing onto her, placing one knee on either side of her hips. Regina's breath hitched in her throat.

 _Oh god._

Kathryn leaned down to capture Regina's lips in a deep and intense kiss. It was crazy how something as simple as that could make her heart race so fast and her stomach flutter so intensely.

Just like she'd predicted, it didn't take long before Regina started to unravel. Kathryn had managed to remove her bra, and now their breasts were rubbing against each other as the other woman pressed herself seductively onto her, pushing her into the sheets. The kisses were getting frenzied, and Kathryn's fingers were tangled into Regina's hair. Regina was so turned on it was almost painful.

Shifting positions slightly, Kathryn's knee was suddenly between her legs, and Regina let out a strangled moan as the other woman began a slow and steady rhythm, repeatedly rubbing her knee against her clit.

" _Fuck!_ " Regina hissed, before her brain caught up with her. "Oh god, sorry…" she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"No reason to be sorry," Kathryn whispered huskily, her breath hot and heavy against her neck, and Regina trembled; she honestly didn't know that Kathryn had it in her. The sweet, gentle, and beautiful Kathryn Kennish was now being all sultry and sexy in an absolutely agonising way. _Is there no end to how amazing she is?_

The next few minutes passed by in a blur. She could feel Kathryn's lips pressed against her neck, and their bodies rubbing against each other, but her head was spinning and she was losing every last shred of control.

But without warning, Kathryn pulled away, and stopped what she had been doing. Regina strangled a pained sound, not really sure what was happening, but when she opened her eyes to look at the other woman, her eyes were sparkling with desire. Without a word, she slowly crawled backwards, biting her lip seductively, her fingers tracing lightly down her sides from her ribs to her hips. Regina closed her eyes again, trembling as she realised where this was going.

Kathryn knew that she could probably have made Regina come just by continuing what she'd been doing, but she wanted to _touch her_ properly. Reaching the other woman's panties, she tugged them off and tossed them to the side, and then she crawled back up Regina's body, placing a trail of kisses on her stomach, enjoying how this made the other woman squirm. She kissed her way up between her breasts and continued until she reached her neck, where she ran the tip of her tongue over an area of skin that she knew was particularly sensitive. Regina's breath hitched harshly in response.

Her right hand trailed back down to Regina's crotch, and she cupped her mound gently before using her index finger to graze between her folds. The other woman trembled, and whimpered, and Kathryn felt truly exhilarated as she finally inserted a finger into her.

Regina gasped loudly as Kathryn's finger slid inside of her, and when a second finger slipped in she had to bite her own lip hard not to scream. Kathryn's fingers curled up, instantly hitting her g-spot like she'd already done it a thousand times.

"Oh god, are you _kidding me?_ " Regina managed to choke out. " _You're unbelievable!_ "

"Am I?" Kathryn whispered seductively, as she continued to move her fingers inside of her whilst simultaneously kissing her neck.

"God, yes," Regina panted. "You're _incredible_." There really was no end to this woman's talents, was there? She was already _so close_ , and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer; she was headed straight towards an earth-shattering climax, and she gripped the sheets as if they could offer her some kind of support. Kathryn's fingers were rubbing against the same spot, her movements fast and steady, and occasionally her thumb brushed over her clit, which caused Regina to tremble uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, yes!" she cried. "Kathryn, you absolute goddess! _Oh my god!_ "

Regina was spinning towards the edge, and when Kathryn finally pressed her thumb firmly against her clit, she came, hard, a high-pitched scream filling the room and quite possibly the whole house. It felt like all the muscles in her body were contracting simultaneously. It was crazy, utter madness; she couldn't remember the last time she'd had an orgasm like this.

When she eventually recovered, she opened her eyes to find Kathryn gazing warmly at her. She reached up to stroke her cheek lightly, and the other woman's lips curled into a sweet smile at her touch.

"You're _so_ beautiful," Regina whispered, at a loss for words. Kathryn leaned down to place a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, and Regina closed her eyes again, enjoying this simple act of affection. The moment had such tenderness to it, and suddenly Regina felt emotionally overwhelmed.

 _Oh god. I'm in love with her, aren't I?_

"Are you okay?" Kathryn asked, running her thumb over her cheekbone. Regina opened her eyes at the affectionate touch, and the sight of the other woman's face made her crumble on the inside. She pulled her closer, until her head was resting on her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around her. Kathryn sighed contentedly. Regina, on the other hand, was far from content.

She was _in love_ with Kathryn.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she whispered. "You?"

Kathryn nuzzled into her neck. "Never better."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Oh dear, what a mess! And it's probably about to get even messier. I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. I'm sorry! :D


End file.
